Lucifer's Game
by MyMelancholyBaby
Summary: Lucifer had been harassing Sam for days. Sam is so tired. Lucifer is a reasonable guy, he'll happily let Sam sleep if Sam does one tiny little thing. One-shot Wincest. Rated M for language and sexy sex.


**So, this is my first stab at Wincest. I actually was inspired by a story by IsItDead. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right? Anyways, they're different enough to stand alone, I think, I just didn't want to take credit for the clever premise set by IsItDead.**

**So, if you like to live your life under a rock, this is Wincest. Don't read if it morally offends you. **

**Read and review, I'm a Wincest writing virgin and I need all the encouragement I can get if you want me to blossom into a Wincest writing slut!**

**I don't own any of these characters, and I don't make any money off them. That would be pretty bomb, though. If any of you figure out a way to turn a profit writing fan fic, give me a call.**

* * *

"Sammy! Sammy ! Sammy! Sammy!" an excited Lucifer yelled in Sam's ear.

Sam shook his head. Desperately he rubbed the spot on his palm that would make Lucifer disappear.

Sam was so tired. So, so tired.

Lucifer - no, not the real Lucifer, but Sam's own personal and imaginary devil - was tormenting him.

Lucifer was locked up in a fiery cage in hell, Sam had seen to that.

But since he was risen, Sam still couldn't shake the place. First he was wandering around without a soul for about a year, then he was comatose, finally he had this… whatever it was… flitting around his brain and messing with him day and night.

Sam wanted to get angry, but at what?

There was no real, physical demon that he could fight. There wasn't even anything anyone could do.

Sam's anger funneled itself into envy as he watched his brother sleep.

Dean had been to Hell, come back and been fine. For God's sake, he had one beer, cried for ten seconds and then went along his merry way. Ultimately he got an angel with a big gay crush and a year of living a normal life.

And Sam?

Sam got all the guilt that his brother was so luckily spared.

His birth had killed both of their parents, loving Jess had killed her, his trust in Ruby had raised Lucifer in the first place, his soulless self killed God knows how many people. Dean, as always, got to be the cool one. Sam got to be the emotional wreck.

Sam took a steadying breath.

No, he loved Dean. Dean deserved absolutely zero percent of Sam's pent up rage.

Dean went to hell for Sam, Dean lived the "apple-pie-life" for Sam, and Dean stood by Sam when he accidentally raised Lucifer from Hell.

If he could, Dean would happily shoulder some of the guilt that Sam carried with him. But, of course, Sam would never wish that kind of turmoil on his worst enemy, let alone his big brother.

He was just so tired.

But Lucifer, or whatever it was, had other ideas. He flitted around the room like a hyper kid cooped up on a rainy day.

"Sammy!" He wailed, sitting on top of the television, "I'm _bored_. Lets play a game."

_Ignore him_. Sam thought to himself _that isn't Lucifer, Lucifer is in hell. He isn't real._

"But does that really matter?" asked Lucifer, vanishing from his perch on the television and landing beside Sam, "Hell is like herpes, Sam. You never _really _get rid of it."

Sam rubbed his palm again. Lucifer rolled his eyes at Sam's attempt to get rid of him. His gaze landed on a sleeping Dean. Lucifer's face lit up in a smile as a mischievous thought entered his brain. He ran over and leapt on the bed, bouncing furiously.

Dean stayed fast asleep.

Of course, Lucifer was only in Sam's imagination. The bed wasn't bouncing, no one was talking, Dean simply slept peacefully, oblivious to the war Sam was fighting within his mind.

Lucifer plopped down on the bed, curling his body against Dean so that they were spooning. Lucifer looked down at Dean's sleeping face and back up at Sam, his eyes wild with excitement at his own sheer brilliance.

"I got a game we can play." He said.

Sam's blood boiled as he saw Lucifer that close and intimate with Dean. Curled up against his defenseless sleeping brother. Sam had to steel himself to not get up and push Lucifer away. _It is only in your mind_ He repeated to himself over and over.

_I won't hurt him_ Sam thought fiercely. _You can torment me all you want, but I will die before I let anything happen to him_

Lucifer looked up at Sam with mock surprise.

"Why, Sam!" he admonished, "What kind of monster do you think I am?"

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists.

He was tired and he was angry. This teasing was frying his last nerve.

"I'm a reasonable guy, Sammy." Said Lucifer, " I'd be willing to make a little deal."

Huh, deal with a devil, no way that could go badly.

_It's not real_ he repeated to himself.

Lucifer ignored this.

"I'll leave you alone for…" Lucifer checked his imaginary watch, "seven hours of blissful sleep if you…"

Lucifer's voice trailed off as he looked down at the sleeping Dean.

_That's disgusting_, Sam thought, _You're perverted and sick._

"Hello, have we met? I'm the Devil." Said Lucifer, as if Sam needing reminding.

_No fucking way_.

"Well, if you don't want a slice of this Winchester pie, then you won't mind if I…." Lucifer leaned into Dean and slipped his hand under Dean's shirt. Sam saw the outline of Lucifer's hand as he stroked his fingers through Dean's chest hair. He saw Lucifer's finger circle Dean's nipple. Lucifer's eyes were on Sam as he stroked his brother.

_Not real_. Sam repeated, shaking now. He wanted to kill Lucifer. He wanted to hurt him for touching Dean like that. His hands shook from his wavering self-control.

_Not real._ Sam chanted again.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and his hand dipped lower, towards Dean's waistband.

To Sam's surprise, Dean responded. With a little moan of bliss, Dean rolled onto his back, offering Lucifer easier access to his body. Still fast asleep, Dean sighed in contentment as Lucifer began to lightly rub him over his boxers.

Sam was filled with shame at his own response to Dean's noise. He could feel blood pooling in his lap as Dean rolled his body towards the source of his pleasure.

_He must have control of that too_ Sam thought wildly.

"I thought I wasn't real?" murmured Lucifer, smiling at Sam as he smelled victory.

Sam couldn't sit still any longer, his whole body ached with inaction.

He climbed into Dean's bed, towering over him. Once he did this, it could not be undone.

Sam took the plunge and grazed his lips over Dean's. He was surprised at how warm they were, how natural this felt. In a sleepy haze, Dean leaned up and pushed his lips against Sam's. He returned Sam's gentle kiss with power and command. As his brother's tongue entered his mouth, Sam gave a small moan of his own.

Dean wrapped his hands around Sam's head and pulled him deeper into him. Dean had a full erection that Sam could feel through the covers on the bed.

Dean's eyes snapped open.

He looked at Sam with surprise and confusion, but most recognizably of all was lust. Dean didn't question Sam. His eyes clouded with desire as he pulled Sam back to him in a rush.

Sam responded to his urgency.

Had this been Lucifer's idea, or was this something that Sam had secretly and shamefully wanted all along?

His brother, his Dean, hold him and kissing him, finally able to physically demonstrate how much he loved him?

Sam slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, lifting it over his head. His lips travelled to Dean's chest, strong and muscular. Sam recognized the scars as ones that they had gotten together on hunts. The most telling of all was the handprint on Dean's shoulder, a reminder of the sacrifice he made and would still make for him. No one else could ever love him that much.

Their hands and kisses were moving with more intention now. Their breath was speeding up in unison. Sam slid down on the bed so that his face was even with Dean's waist. He quickly slid the boxers off his brother and pulled Dean's full erection into his mouth.

Dean cried out at the sudden gratification. Inspired by his Dean's encouragement, he quickened his pace. He was letting out groans of pleasure as Sam stroked his tongue along his dick.

Dean leaned forward and pulled Sam's mouth away.

Sam looked up at him, disappointed. He tore Sam's shirt off and undid his pants. Sam suddenly understood.

His brother wanted to be inside him, truly inside him. Dean placed himself behind Sam and began to massage his hole with his fingers.

Sam never knew that it could feel this good. He saw stars as his Dean inserted a finger into him. Dean continued to prep him and Sam began pushing himself against his fingers. He needed more than that. He needed all of Dean.

They didn't have any lubricant since anal sex was so rarely on the menu for either of them, so when Dean entered him raw, Sam yelled out. He quivered with the shock of the friction and force, but also with excitement.

The pain was the most exquisite thing that he had ever felt. As Dean's cock pushed into him, he felt as if he was being ripped in two. As his tightness wrapped around Dean, Dean's dick grazed his magnificently sensitive spot. Sam practically shook with the need for more, harder and faster.

Dean hesitated at Sam's cry, but Sam couldn't stop. He wanted Dean so badly. Sam began to move himself against Dean, slowly at first. As he became accustomed to his brother's sizable member, any pain that he had initially felt melted away.

Dean didn't have the patience anymore. He began to quicken as he drove into Sam from behind. He reached in front of him and began to stroke Sam's quivering cock.

The pleasure from both sides of him was too much for Sam and he called out Dean's name as he climaxed. Dean held his brother in place as he continued to pump rapidly into him. With each beat he whispered Sam's name, eventually shuddering as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life.

Sam and Dean collapsed onto the bed, still connected. Dean was wrapped around Sam's back.

Now that the initial sexual rush was over, Sam felt the beginnings of shame to enter his consciousness. He was glad that he couldn't see Dean's face.

Lucifer had been a catalyst, but Sam had wanted to be with Dean like that for a long time. He had known what to do, what he wanted to do, because he had dreamed about it so frequently.

He had shared everything with Dean since they were kids, but this was the largest secret he had ever had to keep from his brother. He had been ready to go to his grave with it. The worry he felt over seeing disgust or hatred in his eyes was enough to keep in tucked inside him for eternity.

Lucifer was gone. Was he being true to his word and leaving Sam to sleep? Had he ever really been there? Did Sam just finally and irreversibly alter his relationship with the only person he had in the world due to a psychotic lapse?

Now he worried about what would come next. He wanted Dean to speak so badly, but at the same time he was terrified at what he would say.

"Sammy?" rasped his brother, "What was that?"

Sam couldn't respond. Guilt, the familiar and crushing guilt, washed over him yet again. Dean had stood by him for so long. This was the final straw, he was sure of it. Dean would never want to see him again.

"Sammy?" Dean tried again, "I'm glad."

Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck as he said it.

Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so fucked up Dean." He whispered, "I don't know anything anymore. I just know that I've wanted you, all of you for so long. And tonight… I just snapped."

Dean soothed his baby brother.

"We're both fucked up, " said Dean.

Sammy knew that it was wrong and unnatural. He knew he was disgusting. But as long as Dean was wrapped around him, it didn't seem so bad.

They could both be fucked up, together.


End file.
